


无题 (Untitled)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Fiction, M/M, 报纸梗, 超短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends walk down the nightly streets of Brooklyn, looking for small things that could recall their mutual past. Captain America finds out in the end, that despite all these years, under the cold, harsh surface of the Winter Soldier, lies still the warm, tender nature of Bucky Barnes, who never ever stops being attentive towards Steve Rogers. Even when he had lost all of the memories about who that very person is.<br/>Inspired by the part of CA:CW where Bucky tells Steve that he remembers Steve wearing newspaper in his shoes.<br/>Only Chinese version available at the time.<br/>两位伙伴并肩漫步过布鲁克林夜晚的街道，寻找能唤起他们共同回忆的寻常小事物。最后史蒂夫发现，在冬日战士冷酷的外表之下，巴基温暖的本性仍然存留。哪怕已经被剥夺了关于“那个人”的全部记忆，但巴基对史蒂夫的关怀之心，从未停止跳动。<br/>群里 迷萤 点的美队3报纸梗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无题 (Untitled)

**无题 (Untitled )**

by Seraphina Buchwald

“巴基，你想起来了吗。”陪着冬兵在布鲁克林的街巷里穿行，队长时而轻声问道，但每次都只得到对方轻微的、目不斜视的摇头作为回答。他叹了口气。此时若是有人向他们方向张望，大概只会觉得看见了两个穿着普通的年轻人，朋友似的并肩走着、偶尔说说话。

就这么走了一会儿。

“薄荷。”突然冬兵说，下颏往谁家的阳台方向抬了下。  
“什么？”  
“薄荷。”冬兵停了停，好像在犹豫。“还有雏菊花。”  
“薄荷和雏菊怎么了？巴基，你想起什么了吗？”  
“……茶。”被问到的人迟疑着、考虑着说。“用它们泡热茶。对呼吸有好处，热茶的蒸汽……还能退烧。冬天的时候，哮喘容易犯——”  
然后他猛地自截话头，咬住下嘴唇，沉默地向前走。美国队长跟在旁边，心里惴惴不安。

走过街边一个垃圾桶的时候，两人都注意到桶口伸出半截没掉下去的矿泉水瓶子来。最常见的那种，透明塑料瓶。  
冬兵皱着眉头瞪它一眼，走了过去。史蒂夫懂得那个眼神。自己刚醒来的那阵子，他想。那种眼神，应该属于某个腰背佝偻、白发苍苍的老人。  
啊，现在这个即抛型年代。

回家的时候两人搭乘地铁。纽约城总算有一部分经住了岁月沧桑。两人肩并肩坐着，随着车厢摇摇晃晃。对面座椅上有份被先前乘客随手抛下的报纸。冬兵抱起双臂，微眯眼睛，似在假寐。直到到站前一瞬，他突然睁开眼睛，向前倾身抓起那份报纸，起身下车。  
“你想看新闻吗，巴基？家里有电视。随时都能看。或者……”美国队长试探着，小心翼翼地猜测。“你在找什么……谁的……联系方式？特殊的暗号之类，伪装成广告刊登在报纸上？”  
冬兵沉默地摇头。这摇头的动作，史蒂夫今天已经看了太多次。  
“留着它，”他说，把报纸攥在金属的那只拳头里。“有用。拿回家，给……他垫在鞋子里。”

此时两人正好走到家门口，来到房檐灯底下。街上除了他俩，冷冷清清。美国队长一阵冲动，在当年挚友面前单膝跪了下来，把那只血肉构成的手握到自己双手之间，抬头看他。  
“‘他’是谁，巴基？他是谁？”  
冬日士兵愣住了，讷讷无语。  
“他是谁，巴基？他冬天容易着凉容易犯哮喘，脚总是长冻疮，因为没有厚袜子穿、鞋子又太大。你和他一起街头巷尾收捡啤酒瓶易拉罐、卖了换些零钱花。虽然你用不着这么做——用不着陪他捡破烂、帮他攒报纸、给他泡热茶——但你总是跟着他。他是谁？告诉我——”  
“——我认识他。”对方轻声说。他向着单膝跪在自己面前的人俯下身来，眼睛里忽然亮亮的。  
“……Punk。”说完他笑了。笑里有泪花。  
“……Jerk。”美国队长说，说着也笑了。

灯下门前，两人拥抱在一起。


End file.
